Bar Job
by Jo31891
Summary: He wasn't supposed to want to protect her. He wasn't supossed to get near anyone. But she was there nonetheless. At the bar. And he wanted her. Only her. narXkag
1. Chapter 1

Scroll one

A man walked into the dark bar, ignoring the rest of the men. He walked toward the bar, straight for the darkest corner. He sat on the stool, his eyes closed. None paid him mind. All eyes were mostly on the young girl cleaning off tables and putting up chairs. She hummed to her music as she worked. It was her first work night and she paid no mind to anyone there. The man behind the bar was cleaning glasses, watching the drunks in the bar. He was a large man, well built, and in his early fourtys. His head was clean of hair and he had gray eyes.

She then noticed the man sitting at the bar. His wavy black hair was tied back. He wore a long jacket with jeans and fingerless motorcycle gloves. He wasn't penniless, oh no. He was wearing fashion for him. She also noticed the bar tender not getting anything for him. She looked at the clock. Nine. The bar closed in three hours. Two and a half hours till the end of shift. She walked up to the man with a small smile. She waited patiently for him to acknowledge her. He finally opened one gleaming red eye. She smiled, still waiting. "Vodka and grapefruit."

She nodded and walked behind the bar. She knew what he wanted. A glass and the whole bottle. He looked like that kind of person. Not one to be stock drunk easily either. She set the glass and bottle before him with a smile. He placed the money on the counter and she took it to the register. She grabbed her rag and began cleaning the bar and seats. Once she reached him, she noticed his blood red eyes on her. It didn't bother her. She smiled again and returned to her work.

She sat at the other end of the bar and took out her novel. It got slow after eight thirty. She read for some time until it was almost eleven thirty. She placed her book in her bag and grabbed her jacket. The manager, Doug, watched her as she got ready to leave. His eyes landed on the man exiting the bar. He grabbed her arm gently as she passed by him. "You be careful on your way home ya hear, missy?" He whispered. She nodded with a smile.

Doug knew about her single home and needed for money. She had no parents and had to take care of her little brother. He was a friend of her father and offered her the job but this was the only time open. "Thank you. I will." He released her and she exited the bar. Doug glared as three men left right after her.

Kagome walked along the dark street, her tennis shoes taping on the sidewalk. One of the streetlights blinked and before she knew it three men were right behind her. Three drunks from the bar. Kagome ducked into an ally but they were right behind her. She backed into the brick wall as they got closer. "Stay away from me!" She yelled. Not screamed, yelled.

"Now don't be like that. We just want some fun." The middle man said. They all looked like common street thugs. "Come on, hun. You chose to work for our service at the bar. Now serve me a bit of this." He groped at her breast and she yelled.

"Keep your hands off me!" She smacked his hand away then slapped his face. "Go away! Leave me alone, you idiots!" The man growled. And lifted his hand.

"Why you bitch!" Kagome cringed, waiting for the blow. It never came. She blinked and backed into the wall as a man stepped before her, holding the wrist of the man. "N-Naraku?" He released his wrist and his fist collided with his face. His blood red eyes blazed as he attacked them with his fists. Kagome watched as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked the guy in the gut over and over. He glared at him as he kicked one last time.

He grabbed his collar and slammed him into the brick wall with one hand. He forced his head to look at Kagome. "You remember this girl. Remember her eyes. You see her, and you run. Pass the word that if anyone touches her I will kill them, then I'll kill you. Understand?" His voice was calm with a bit of malice lacing every word. He pushed his face into the brick to get a response. The man tried his best to nod and he dropped him.

He then grabbed Kagome's hand gently and led her past the man on the ground. Once out of the ally he released her hand and they picked up step along the sidewalk. Kagome stared at the ground nervously in thought. _What's he doing? Is he a friend of Doug's? I don't think so._ "Um . . . " She tried to find the words she wanted but just closed her mouth.

"What is it?" Her blue eyes darted up to him then back down. She shook her head. "You wanted to say something. I don't like it when people do that." She blushed a bit.

"Thank you . . . for that back there." His red eyes trained on her. "My name's Kagome."

"Naraku, but keep it to yourself. I'm not one for people."

"I see." Kagome faded back into the quiet. Goose bumps rose on her arms and she shivered. She felt a heavy jacket drape over her shoulders. She looked up at the calm man, his expression never changing. She pulled it tightly around her. "Thank you."

"Where do you live?"

"Shikon apartment building." He nodded and began on a new rout. Kagome followed without question. They came upon a black truck in an old parking lot. He unlocked the driver's door and unlocked the other side on the inside. Kagome climbed in as did he. The ride was silent with the exception of the radio. Surprisingly it was her favorite country station. Kagome found herself humming to the songs and staring out at the sky. He watched her from the corner of his eyes the entire time.

They pulled up to the apartment building to see a guy sitting on the curb smoking. His blue eyes darted up to the car. He stood up as she got out of the truck. She shut the door and he waited for her. She stepped up on the bar and looked into the truck. "Thanks again. Bye." She hopped off and skipped to the guy. Naraku glared at the guy and he returned it. He had long black hair in a pony with a head band and sky blue eyes. "Hey Koga. What's up?"

Koga watched the truck drive away. He turned back to the girl before him. "Hey Kag. You weren't home so I thought I'd wait for you." She frowned.

"You should be taking care of Ayame." Koga frowned as they walked into the building.

"She's being prissy tonight. I can't get near her. She can't sleep, I can't sleep, she's mad, I'm mad. I couldn't handle it so I thought I'd hang out at your place for a while."

"It's all part of the job Koga. Give her space. She'll be this way for some time."

"I know." He sighed. Kagome unlocked her door and let him in. He plopped onto the couch and she got out a bottle of water. "Man. I'm tired."

"Then sleep. I'm going to check in on Ayame."

"Go ahead. Get your head bitten off for all I care." Kagome scowled and walked out of the room. She knocked on the door next to hers and then walked in. She heard a commotion in the bathroom and ran to see what happened. She found a girl with red hair keeling over the toilet. Kagome grabbed her pig tails and rubbed her back as she vomited. Once she was finished, Kagome grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Kagome. You're great." She sipped her water. Kagome pulled the covers back on the bed so they were at the end and helped Ayame to bed. "I love you, Kagome." Kagome smiled and kissed her friend's forehead.

"Koga's sleeping at my place tonight. I told him to give you your space. Try to sleep. It'll help the baby." Ayame nodded against her pillow and closed her eyes. Kagome locked the door and went back to her apartment to find Koga snoring on her bed. Kagome sighed and went to her little brother's room. He slept soundly in his sheets. Kagome smiled and went to the living room. She locked the door and locked the windows. She lay on the couch and prepared for her uncomfortable sleep.

**

* * *

**

**Please forgive the shortness. This shall be my first submitted narakuXkagome fiction. I welcome flames as well as praise. Thank you for reading.**

**Jo Manta**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome dug through the cooler for a beer as two people entered the bar. She noticed the badge pinned to the male's belt and kept her eyes down as she served her table. Doug glared as the two made their way toward the bar. The woman flagged her ID. Doug remained silent as he waited. "I'm detective Sango. This is my partner Miroku. Have you seen anyone here like this?" She placed a paper on the bar. Kagome walked behind him, glancing at the picture. It was a compute sketch of Naraku.

Doug looked over the picture as Kagome went to serve a new table. "I don't pay that close attention."

"Tell me, when does the traffic here slow down?"

"Around nine. We close at midnight. Some guys like late drinks and this is one of the few open."

"I see." The male nodded. "How many are on the faculty here?"

"Me and two waitresses."

"They work at the same time?" The girl asked.

"No. One goes from two to six. The last goes from seven to eleven thirty."

"Sounds quite stretchy for her. Something goes on late at night?" Sango asked.

Doug glared at them. "That girl is like my own daughter. I've taken care of her since she lost her parents. If you plan to insult me, you'll have to leave." Sango snorted and Miroku patted her shoulder. Sango's eyes landed on Kagome and she kept her eyes down. "Now if you're through, I'd like you to go."

"We'll need to speak with her." Sango began to step toward Kagome when Doug stuck his large arm before her. "Move."

"You want to get to her you get through me. I don't see any warrant and that angers me." Sango glared at him.

"We're talking about finding a murderer. We need all the help we can get and she has the information that can break this case. This is a public bar, correct?" Doug stepped in front of them, blocking Kagome back in the far corner from view. Kagome snuck behind the beer cabinet out of sight. Doug wanted to protect her and she appreciated it.

"Look, miss, I can't let you drag the kid into this. Like I said, she's like my little girl. I can't get her into that stuff. This may not be the safest place but she's handled herself for almost a month now and no one's laid a finger on her. Now you expect me to drag her into a murder case if he hangs around here? She does her job and stays out of it. It's my job to sort them out. Now get out of my bar." Sango glared at him but Miroku grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door.

"Thank you for your time." Doug scowled as they exited. Kagome sank to the floor in worried thought. She soon returned to work, praying for nine o'clock to come. It was now seven thirty. It would be a while. As she served tables, she thought of her first month working at the bar. Naraku had a schedule at the bar. He'd come in just after nine and sit in the same dark corner stool. He'd order Russian vodka with grapefruit each time but never drink more then three shots. Just before eleven thirty he would leave, paying extra on her tip and walk into the darkness. And as she would walk home she felt eyes on her but felt protected. And once she was in her apartment the black truck would drive by and she knew he had followed her, protecting her the entire time.

Kagome had grown used to him and began reading him. His eyes were her specialty. His eyes said, "Leave me alone. I don't want you near me. But I'm here to protect you. No harm will come to you." She sensed the anger and guilt in his heart. She also felt the loneliness in his soul. Time ticked by and soon nine came and it began to rain. That never stopped him before. Nine thirty came and went and still he did not step through those doors.

Kagome yearned to see him, to tell him of the detectives. She began cleaning off the tables and putting up chairs. Then, at ten fifteen, the door opened and in stepped a wet figure in a long black coat. His wavy raven hair pulled back. He walked past her, his hand brushing her bottom. She blushed but went on with her work. He took his seat and she went to get his drink.

As she passed him to the glasses, he grabbed her hand. She stopped and looked into his red eyes. Doug frowned but turned his back, knowing she'd be fine in his presence. Kagome stood before him, waiting. "I just want tea tonight." She nodded and he released her hand. She put the pot on the stove and let the water heat. She cleaned the bar and stools. When she reached him, he leaned toward her. "I want to talk after you're done." He whispered. She gave a small nodded and continued cleaning up. She poured his tea and slid it before him. He paid, an extra tip as always. Kagome placed the money away.

Kagome sat in her end seat and tried to read her book. Her mind wandered to the incident and she glanced up at him. His red eyes were trained on her as he sipped his tea. Kagome blushed a little but smiled and returned to her book. Something about him made her feel there was nothing to worry about. Soon eleven twenty came and he left the bar. Kagome packed her things and got ready to leave. Doug grabbed her arm. "Kag?"

"Its okay papa. I'll be fine." She smiled up at the man. His gray eyes softened and he hugged the girl.

"You know I'm just looking out for you two." She smiled and returned the hug.

"I know. Thank you, Papa."

"I'm not your father Kagome."

"I know. Daddy can never be replaced in my heart but you can be my papa now, if you want." He kissed her forehead and released her. Kagome pulled on her jacket and walked through the exit. She walked through the dark rain, her tennis shoes taping a little on the wet cement. She skipped over puddles and giggled, twirling a bit. After seeing him in the bar, she felt happy and carefree again. Like there was nothing to worry about.

She came to about a block away from the old lot behind the warehouse to see a figure leaning against the wooden fence. Kagome straightened and kept her head down. As she walked by him, she kept her eyes on the ground. Two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her into a warm yet wet chest and his arms encircled her in a warm embrace. She looked up into his red eyes and noticed the smirk on his lips. Something told her this was part of him that was outside the bar.

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder with a small smile, warming in his arms. His lips brushed her ear. "Did you miss me that much? You look rather releived when I arrived." He whispered into her ear. Shivers ran down her spin and she smiled a little.

"Something happened today before you came." She blushed as his lips slid over her neck.

"Police?" She nodded against his shoulder. "I'm not worried." His voice was calm with that metallic ring to it. She felt him smirk against her skin. Kagome knew this was what he did outside of the bar or at least what he wanted to do. She some how knew he only wanted this with her but she didn't know why. There were so many girls much prettier then her and more willing. But none of them cared about him like she did.

"They said something about . . . murder."

"Does that scare you? Does it make you rethink your trust in me?" She shook her head a little. His red eyes trained on her calm face, rain jumping off her cheeks. One drop slid from her bangs down her cheek. He licked it away and she blushed. "Do I scare you?" She blushed but shook her head.

"No. It just worries me, that's all." He held her tightly in his arms, both hands on her hips. Her blue eyes searched the dark sky for answers as to if she should tell him what that woman had said.

"What is it? Something's on your mind. Other then their looking for me." He purred into her ear and she shivered. She blushed a little more and her brow folded in irritation.

"One of them . . . implied Doug was selling me out to men at the bar since I work till eleven. Doug would never do that to me. It just irritates me, that's all." He inhaled her sent and buried his face in her soaked hair.

"And if he did that I'd kill the old fool." Her eyes darted to him. He smirked against her neck. "Now are you scared?" She turned her eyes back to the street. Thoughts streamed into her mind and doubt filled her heart. "You know I'll protect you. Even from the old man at the bar." She nodded. "Kagome . . . " She looked at him over her shoulder. "Why are you so good to me? I'm a blood thirsty killer yet you allow me to hold you like so. Why do you not fear me?" She smiled and lay her head on his shoulder once more.

"Because . . . you said, you'd protect me. And I feel safe with you." His arms tightened around her. She knew he was glad for her answer. She didn't know why, but beginning in his arms made her feel like there was nothing else in the world but him. _Do I . . . ? But it's only been a month now. And we don't talk often._ She was knocked out of her thoughts as he shifted, taking her hand in his, and began leading her toward his truck. She hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

She felt warmer then ever in the cool rain. He unlocked the truck and helped her in. He started the truck and glanced over at her. Kagome was staring out the window in thought. He smirked and began driving away. He pulled up to the building to once again see the guy standing against one of the posts under the roof. Before she opened her door, Kagome leaned over and peaked Naraku on the cheek. "Bye." She hopped out and skipped toward Koga. She watched the truck drive away.

"What took you Kagome?" Koga asked as they began heading inside.

"I just got caught up in something. Sorry. How's Ayame?"

"Still pissed at me for the milk this morning." He groaned. Kagome patted his shoulder with a smile.

"You can't blame her. She's only three weeks away from the delivery date. She'll be worse then." Koga groaned and walked into her apartment, collapsing on her couch. "I'm going to check on her." Kagome walked out of the room and went to the apartment next to hers. Kagome opened the door and walked into the bedroom to find Ayame tossing to her back.

"Kagome." She whined. "I can't sleep. I'm so uncomfortable." Kagome sat on the edge of the bed and drew Ayame close to her. "I hate this. I never want children again. You can't get one. You'll hate it." Kagome ran her fingers through her red hair.

"I know Ayame. I had to watch my mother go through this with my little brother. You'll get through it. You'll love the result." Kagome kissed her forehead and turned on the radio. She turned the volume down and waved good night to her friend. Kagome locked the door and went back to her apartment to find Koga fast asleep on her floor. She smiled and went to check on her little brother. He too was sound asleep in his bed. She shut his door and sighed. "I'm not really tired. I'll hang out outside."

Kagome locked her door behind her since the boys were asleep and headed for the roof. Kagome sat on the cement with her back against the railing. Her player was tucked in her jacket as she listened. Loud bangs broke through the air, knocking Kagome out of her thoughts. She turned and looked out at the buildings. "That was . . . gun fire. But who . . . ?" She gasped. _No! He couldn't! "We're talking about finding a murderer." _The woman's words range through her mind. _"Are you scared? Do you rethink your trust in me?"_ She sat on her knees, letting the rain soak her body. _He . . . he said he'd protect me. But . . . he's killing people. So why . . . ?_ She stared out at the gray horizon over the buildings. _Why am I different to him from any other person?_

Red eyes watched the girl on the roof calmly. A smirk spread across his face as he turned and walked into the darkness.

* * *

Thank you, thank you to those who so kindly reveiwed. Is there anything you don't like about it? Hate it? Tell me.I want to know.I want flames if you want to send them!

Iown nothing. (I tend to forget to say that.)

Jo Manta


	3. Chapter 3

Scroll3

Kagome sighed as she cleaned off a table. She had read reports in the newspapers for the past month on the murder near her apartment. She knew he had done it but she acted as if she were any other girl. Naraku had his suspicions but kept quiet as usual. Doug had become a bit more protective too, as did Koga. When he had found out she had been outside when it happened he flipped.

The door opened and a man walked in. Kagome kept her head down as he walked up to the bar. Doug ignored him so Kagome went to take his order. She stared into his gold eyes waiting for his decision. "Beer. Don't care what." She nodded and went to get it. She could already sense the heartbreak in him. His eyes screamed sadness and betrayal. She set the bottle before him with a thunk and went to get another order.

Kagome cleaned an empty table as the man at the bar drank his beer. She couldn't ignore the vibes he was giving off. She couldn't ignore the sorrow in his soul. It screamed out to her for help. And naturally she wanted to respond to her instincts. But Naraku flashed into her mind and held her back. What if he knew she had? Would he care? Or would he be furious with her?

_Perfect! Now I fear him too. He's supposed to protect me and I told him it didn't scare me. What am I supposed to do? _The man ordered another beer and she got it for him. Time passed and he failed to leave the bar. Soon nine o'clock came and Naraku entered the bar. All fear seemed to fade from her mind but her heart was still weighted down by the silver haired boy sitting in the middle of the bar.

Naraku took his seat and she went to get his vodka. Kagome began cleaning the tables and bar. She noticed the glare Naraku was sending the man at the bar. _Did he sense my discomfort?_ _I hope not. Please don't let him be angry._ Kagome soon finished and took out her book. She felt Naraku's glare on the man as his golden eyes focused on her. She heard him mutter a name and she jumped a bit when she heard Naraku growl.

Eleven thirty came and Kagome got her stuff to leave. Naraku had stayed the entire time because the boy had as well. When she exited the bar, she walked to the ally from her first night and waited. She wanted to talk to Naraku about the boy. She heard crashing from behind and she peeked around the corner to see the silver hair boy standing up with Naraku before him. "Damn you!" He yelled as he lunged at Naraku. Kagome gasped and ducked behind the ally as she listened.

The trash cans near her corner clattered as he fell into them. "Damn you! Why did you take her away? She was nothing to you!" Kagome hugged her knees and buried her face in her arms. She wanted him to leave. She didn't want anyone hurt because of her, especially this innocent man. He hadn't done anything wrong.

She gasped when she heard the click of a gun. Fear shimmered in her large blue eyes. She held her breath as she listened. "Leave now. I don't want to see you at this bar again. That woman was just another part of business."

"Is this girl part of your psycho job too?" Kagome's eyes widened. "What? You gonna kill her too?" She looked over her shoulder with wide fearful eyes. "You know as well as I do she looks like Kikyo. You remember her right? You fucked her then killed her in an ally! You took her away from me!"

She heard the click of the gun. _He only . . . has one shot. That guns empty for all but one shot! He's gonna try to scare him. Naraku! Please stop!_ "You will leave. What business I have with her is none of your concern."

"You'll kill her! You'll drive her insane with your lies!" The gun clicked again. Kagome crawled to the corner and peeked out. She ducked back in, her eyes wide. _Insane. He looks insane. Those eyes . . . Naraku! Please stop it!_ Tears shimmered in her eyes. She couldn't stand this. Kagome jumped to her feet and took off down the sidewalk. She felt their eyes on her back as she ran. She ran as hard as she could, tears falling from her eyes.

_I don't want this. I want Naraku_ _back. The one who promised to protect me. I wish they had never come. Why couldn't they just leave him alone and let me be with that calm Naraku?_ She collapsed on the ground as she panted. Her blue eyes trained on the black sky. Her body ached as she leaned against the wood building. She hugged her knees and let her tears fall._ Why . . . ? What has he done to me?_ Her mind screamed.

She gasped as she heard feet running along the sidewalk. She looked up to see a form running toward her through the darkness. "Hey! Hey kid! Are you okay?" A young man kneeled next to her, panting. "Hey. I heard shouting near the bar and saw you running. What happened?" Kagome gasped again. It was the male detective from a month ago. "You okay?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry . . . I got scared . . . I ran." He nodded.

"Come on. My car isn't to far from here." He helped her stand. She wobbled and he leaned her against him. "You ran quite a way. I'll carry you to the car." He hoisted her up onto his back and began walking down the street.

"Why . . . are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I took the night patrol. You haven't' seen anything dealing with the murders, have you?" She shook her head against his shoulder. Sure Naraku had scared her but she still wanted to protect him. "What's your name? I'm Miroku."

"Kagome." He nodded and they came upon a parked black car. He rested her gently in the passenger seat and then hopped in the driver's side. He got on the radio, saying he was calling it a night. He drove through the streets toward the better part of town. He parked his car in the driveway and helped her out. He led her into the house and she sat on the couch.

"Stay here. I'll go get a room ready for you, Kagome." Miroku went down the hall and into a spare bed room. He cleaned off the bed and opened the window to let in some fresh air. He went back out to find the girl fast asleep on the couch. Miroku smiled and grabbed the blanket on the back, covering her with it. He brushed a stray piece of hair away and left her to sleep.

* * *

The door opened and shut. "I'm home Kagome!" A boy dropped his bag on the floor and looked up to see Ayame laying on the couch. "Hey." He kneeled on the floor and rested his arms on the coffee table. "How you feeling?" 

"I've got a major migraine." Her green eyes rested on him. "Could you bring the trash can over here? I think I might throw up." Sota nodded. He grabbed the trash can and pulled out the full bag.

"I'll get a new bag and put it next to you." Sota went into the small kitchen and began searching in the cabinets. "Hey Kagome."

"Hey Sota." She said as she chopped strawberries. "They're in the other cabinet." Sota nodded and went to the other one. He ripped off a trash bag and turned to his older sister.

"Are you going to work tonight Kagome? You've been home all week."

"I'm not sure. After what happened at the bar Doug told me to stay away for a while, recover. Why? Do you miss me that much?"

"Well yeah." A small blush brushed his nose. "I just worry. You're not home when I go to bed and you walk home. And that murder was only a few blocks away."

"Sota, that was a month ago."

"I know. I'm just worried for you."

"You sure you're not scared? You know Koga's right next door. You can go over there."

"But he calls me a baby."

"Look, Sota, if it'll make you happy, there's a cop who does night patrol around here who's looking for the murderer. He knows I walk home and he's normally close to my rout home when I get off. If anything happens, he'll be there." Sota sighed.

"Okay Kagome. I'm gonna dump trash." She nodded and Sota left the room. The phone rang and Kagome hurried to pick it up. "Hello. Higurashi residence."

"_Hey Kagome. It's Miroku."_

"Hey there."

"_How have you been? Are you going to work still?"_

"You know I just got done talking about that with my little brother. My boss wanted me to stay home for a while, let things simmer down at the bar. He looks after me, you know. He took my father's role after he passed away."

"_I see. I didn't know you had a little brother. Who else lives with you?"_

"Just me and him."

"_What_ _about your mother?"_

"Mamma died a while back."

"_And how old are you?"_

"Sixteen. Why?"

"_How do you afford it Kagome?"_

"Well, it was hard at first. But I made friends with my neighbor. He's in his early twenties and doesn't have enough money for collage. He works at the docks. Well they're not to good with money either so we started working together. Now his girlfriend, Ayame, is pregnant with his baby and she can't work so I took the job at the bar. We actually thought of sharing an apartment for a while. We'll manage."

"_You could have told me that Kagome. I could help you."_

"What? Put us in fostering care because we're under age? What about Koga and Ayame? They depend on my salary also to keep them afloat as I do them. I can't just abandon them like that Miroku."

"_I understand Kagome, but its regulation that underage students shouldn't be-"_

"Just stay out of it Miroku. We're fine." Kagome turned to hear hackling in the living room. "Hold on. Ayame's sick." She placed the phone on the counter and ran out the kitchen. She found Sota knelling next to the vomiting girl holding her red hair back for her.

"I got her Kagome." She nodded and went back to the phone.

"Sorry."

"_I understand. I won't bug you about that anymore, Kagome. Though it'll haunt me every time I go by that school on my way to work. Any way._ _I wanted to talk about the people you see at the bar. Any of them strike you as a murderer?"_

"You're joking. Miroku I work the night shift of a bar in the shadiest part of this town. Everyone who's drunk looks like a killer. I can't tell."

"_Are there any regular costumers?"_

"Yeah. One. Why?"

"_Does he have a pattern of arrival and departure?"_

Kagome's mind began to spin. _Shit! I've already given out he comes. Think Kagome. Think._ "No. He doesn't. There normally in my shift but I've heard from the other girl he comes sometimes when he doesn't come at night. I don't know. I don't pay attention."

"_Too bad."_She heard him sigh. _"Well if you go back to work anytime soon, give me a call. Stay safe Kagome."_

"Bye." She hung up the phone and sighed. "Damn. That was close."

"What Kagome?" She turned to see Sota in the door way. "Who was that?"

"No one. Just the guy I told you about. The cop. You have any homework?" he sighed and left for his room. Kagome sighed and went to the main room. "How you feeling?" She stroked Ayame's back.

"Like crap. Where's Koga?"

"Work remember? He got double shifted tonight. You think you can handle being here with Sota alone?" Her green eyes darted to hers.

"Your not going to the bar tonight, are you?" Worry laced her green orbs. Kagome shook her head.

"No. I want to go grocery shopping. And cloths shopping for the baby!" Kagome smiled her girly cute smile. Ayame smiled too and nodded.

"Nothing to frilly Kagome." She said as Kagome grabbed her purse. Kagome winked and pulled on her jacket. Kagome kept her head down as she walked down the sidewalk. The few people there were either bums or punks with to many pierces and tattoos. Kagome soon made it to a small baby shop filled with many different baby cloths, dippers, and food. She looked over the rakes with a small smile.

Many of the dresses were pink, blue, or yellow. She smiled at the tiny socks with teddy bears printed on them. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see a woman with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. She smiled at Kagome.

"You expecting? Just find out?" Then I ticked in her mind. _The female detective from the other day. Miroku's partner._

"No." Kagome smiled politely. "My friend is about to have a baby. Can't have the little thing freezing to death without clothes." Sango smiled and looked at the socks in her hands.

"Oh! They're cute!" Kagome held them out to her to see. "Oh how precious!"

"Aren't they? But we don't know if it's a boy or girl." She put the socks back and began looking at little onesies.

"Where does she go? Did she not want to know?"

"No. They don't have that money to find that out." Kagome replied. Sango frowned. Kagome waved the subject away and looked on.

"My name's Sango. I'm a detective. How old are you?"

"Kagome and I don't need to tell you that." Her frown deepened. "I don't enjoy giving out my age okay. People look at me like I'm crazy." Sango sighed. She knew when a girl was determined around this part of town.

"So tell me. Where were you-"

"Look. I've been trying to recover seeing a man almost beat to death. I don't need an interrogation about the murderer. I have now idea and I don't give a crap about it." _You know that's not true Kagome._ She ignored her thoughts as she piked out a light blue onese. Sango sighed again.

"I suppose I'm on edge. I've been after this sicko for a while now and with every murder . . . it just irritates me is all. Forgive me Kagome." She nodded and went to the diapers. "So, what did you say about recovering?"

"I saw two guys trying to kill each other. I happened to know one of them but not to close. He pulled a gun and I flipped. No one died. The guy freaked and ran the same time I did. Nothing that doesn't happen every day. You get used to it. Thing is . . . it was right outside the bar I work at. And by their tempers it was about me."

"You?"

"The guy I know from the bar doesn't like other guys looking at me. Kind of like a possessive boyfriend only I don't know him personally. Well this guy wouldn't stop looking at me because I reminded him of someone. Well that pissed him off and they got at each other's necks. Happens all the time. Forget it." Kagome payed for the things and started out, Sango right behind her.

"Kagome, you should report things like this." Kagome glared at her.

"You think cops are going to come down here for little things like that? You think people around here would have the guts to call cops when they themselves have done that? Besides, I can't afford a confrontation with police at any point in my life. I've got a little brother to support and my pregnant friend with her idiot boyfriend. I got no time for things like cops and reports."

Sango shook her head. "Kagome . . . "

"I won't get anything out of it so why bother?"

"You can get two punks off the streets."

"Yeah? For what? All they're gonna do is keep them in jail for a night or two then let them go. No big whoop. They'll be out doing it to someone else in no time. You know what I hate? Pricks who think they know all about things they've never experienced, only read about." Kagome glared at the ground.

"Kagome...I'm sorry." Sango said. Guilt laced her voice.

"I don't want pity Sango. I just want you to leave me alone. And never come to that bar and insult that man again." She turned her cold gray blue eyes to her. "He's my second father and I will not stand for it. My father made him my god father for a good reason. He's the only family I have left without my brother and I intend to keep it that way." Kagome stomped off leaving a guilty woman behind. "She knows nothing about me or this place."

Kagome sighed as she set the bags on the floor. "Man this is tiring. I still have to get a few things too." She groaned.

"Can I help you with those?" She looked up into golden eyes. A tiny blush brushed her nose when she saw the bruise on his cheek and cut above his eye. He gave a small grin and took the bags from her. "Here. I'll carry these for you."

"Th-thank you." He followed her quietly as she grabbed a few things. She ducked into an isle before he saw. He looked around in confusion as Kagome went to the woman's isle. She tucked the package under her arm and headed for the check out. The silver hair man came out of the isles looking for her.

"Oh! There you are. Lost you for a moment." He smiled and followed her out. Slowly a conversation broke between them on the way to the apartments. Inuyasha set the bags down on the floor and helped her unload. Kagome disappeared to put the package in the bathroom.

"Hey Inuyasha. You want a pop?" She tossed him a can and he gladly caught it. He popped the tape and fizz poured over the edge and his hand. It went all over the floor and his shirt. "Oh god! Sota! That brat!" She grabbed a towel and started to help clean him up. She whipped off his hand, apologizing the entire time.

He took her hand in his and smiled. "Hey it's all right Kagome. I understand." She stared up into his soft golden orbs. A small blush brushed her cheeks. He seemed to get closer with every second that passed. She gasped as the phone went off. She grabbed it and held it to her ear, escaping his hand.

"Higurashi residence. Who am I speaking to?"

"_Kagome. I wanted to ask if I could come over sometime. Would that be alright?"_A male answered.

"Why would you want to do that?" _What reason could he have for coming over?_

"_I just want to see how you handle living on your own."_ He answered.

"Miroku! I told you. We're fine. I can handle it. Now leave it alone."

"_Can I at least come over for dinner some time? Just as friends. No business?"_Kagome sighed.

"Fine. When?"

"_How's Tuesday? Six thirty fine?"_

"Fine. But I might be back at work by then. I was hoping to go Sunday. Six work?"

"_Perfect. See ya Kagome."_

"Bye Miroku." She hung up the phone with a sigh. She turned to see inuyasha sipping his pop while leaning against the counter. "Sorry. You want to do something? Or do you have someplace to be?" He shrugged.

"I got nowhere to be. You want to lounge around and watch anima?" She shrugged. He took her hand and pulled her toward the livingroom.

* * *

Disclaimer:I own nothing!

Thank you for reading.I have not gotten a flame on it yet.I don't know ifI should be proud or disappointed. But thank you anyway for the reveiws. Sorry if update took to long. My login was fucked up for a week.

Jo Manta


	4. Chapter 4

Scroll 4

Kagome washed the dishes while she listened to Koga and Inuyasha yell in the other room. Miroku, Sota and them had been playing cards in the livingroom while Ayame was resting in her room. Kagome looked up at the clock. It was ten till. "Oh great!" She quickly drained the water and cleaned up. Kagome ran into her room and grabbed her cloths. She changed quickly in the bathroom and ran to get her jacket.

"Kagome?" Miroku and Sota looked up from the two wrestling on the floor. "Going to work Kagome?" Sota asked. Kagome nodded and hurried toward the door. "Night Kagome!"

"Night Sota! Lock up when you leave Inuyasha! See ya Miroku!" Kagome raced out of the door. She ran down the street past the people. "I promised I'd work today! Damn it! I'll never make it!" She slid into the back door and grabbed her apron. She pulled her hair up and caught her breath before getting to work. Regular costumers were glad to see her again. Kagome knew people at the bar by their drinks and tables they chose.

Time passed slowly as she took many orders. Kagome looked up to hear the door open to the woman named Sango. She sat at the bar and Doug disgruntled took her order. Hours passed and ten o'clock came. _Is Naraku coming? Has he even come since the fight? I hope he's not upset with me for running. I was scared out of my mind, damn it. I don't care if he's mad._

Kagome washed the tabled and put up the chairs. _You know that's not true. Of course you care. You always cared. Man! What has he done to me?_ Eleven came and Sango finally departed. Kagome sighed as she stepped out of the bar. "Wonder where he is." She said under her breath. Kagome walked down the dark street alone. A figure stood not far ahead of her. Kagome kept her head down as she walked by.

The man began walking behind her. Kagome picked up her pace and he easily kept up. She felt his hand reach for hers and she pulled it away. Kagome glared into golden eyes. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" He grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Hey. I thought I'd walk you home." She sighed and they began walking. Inuyasha took her hand as they walked. "Kagome?" She looked up at him. "You don't have to go to work you know. I can find you a better job."

"I don't want another job. This is fine." She said sternly. "If this is about the guy in the bar, I'm not worried."

"Kagome, he's murdered people."

"So?"

"Kagome! He could hurt you. He's a madman."

"How can you tell?" She asked. Her face remained impassive as she stared at the ground.

"Kagome, he tried to kill me for staring at you!"

"He's done that before. So what? I trust him."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha stopped, pulling her to halt. He tugged her so she was facing him. "This guy has been killing people all over the country and you trust him? He's crazy! He almost killed me!"

"And I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean for that to happen but you pissed him off and that's my fault. Sure, he killed people but I don't care!" She glared up at him. "Sure, I don't agree with it but I do trust him. He told me he would protect me. He said he'd take care of me."

"Protect you? Kagome, he'll kill you!"

"He asked me if I was scared Inuyasha! He asked me if I was rethinking my trust in him! And I said no! No, I'm not scared! No, I still trust him! But I won't let people die because they were staring at me or piss him off because of me. If you're so worried, then stop coming around! I got scared when you fought because you didn't do anything but piss him off! I got scared because someone could have died because of me. That's what scares me Inuyasha! Not him!"

"Kagome!" He clutched her shoulders tightly. "He's warped your mind! He's a bloody killer! He has been for years! And now you think he'll protect a girl who doesn't even live with an adult? He'll rape you and dump your body in an ally! He did that to Kikyo! He took her away from me! I won't let that happen again!" The sharp sound of hand on skin range through the darkness.

Kagome glared at the shocked man. "I am not your girlfriend! Whoever she may have been, I'm not her replacement for you just because she was killed! I am Kagome Higurashi! And I trust Naraku with my life! You are just some pompous ass out for revenge and to ruin my life! Just stay away from this!" Kagome spun on her heals, tears in her eyes.

"Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha yelled after her. Kagome sprinted down the dark street, tears blurring her vision. _He doesn't understand! No one understands!_ Kagome ran as hard as she could. Nothing stopped her. She didn't know where she was headed but she didn't care. She wanted away from them. Away from the accusers. Away from the labels. Away from everyone but him. To only be with him. To be in his warm arms. For him to soothe her fears and take her cares away. To take the murderer off him and just be him. Just be the man she knew. The protector he promised to be. The Naraku she wanted to love her.

Kagome panted as she slowed. Her legs throbbed and ached. Her chest heaved as she sucked in large breaths. _Damn it!_ She cursed and looked around. She rubbed her eyes to clear her vision of tears. Her head was pounding as she huffed. She looked around, seeing no familiar things. She sighed as her heart slowed and her breath returned. "Where am I? Near the docks? Wait." She looked at the many boarded up buildings around her. "These are all those warehouses. A bunch of chop shops were here until some punk ratted out and everyone was arrested. How'd I end up here?"

Kagome walked along the torn up cement looking around. "Hello?" She called. "Duh. No one would be here, idiot. This place was abandoned after the police closed this place down. I don't even know where this is from home." She walked along the quiet area. Kagome shivered and hugged herself. "Creepy." Creaks and shifts rang through the darkness. Her tennis shoes barely made a sound as she walked.

A hand shot out from the dark gap between the warehouses. He grabbed her arms. Kagome yelped as she was spun around and pulled into a body. She struggled as his other hand clutched her. He pulled her closer and she squirmed against him. "Let . . . me . . . go!" She bit out. She heard him chuckle and her blood ran cold. She stopped moving and stiffed under his arms.

"Why so tense Kagome? Aren't you happy to see me? You've been missing for sometime now." Her arms fell to her side and she rested her forehead on his shoulder. He nuzzled her neck with his nose. "I missed you. It's so dull without you near." She felt him smirked against her neck. His lips pressed against her skin and a blush brushed her cheeks. "Are you frightened?" His husky whisper rang in her ear. She shivered as his tongue traced the rim.

"No. I'm not." She whispered. His lips brushed her skin sending shivers down her spin.

"Why did you run? I wasn't going to kill in your presence. Are you sure you were not scared?"

"I...was scared. Because...I thought you'd kill a man who did nothing. Because of me." His hands traced her curves and she felt his lips curl in a smirk against her neck.

"Because of you? Kagome, everything has become about you. I kill to be near you. I kill to protect you. Would I kill a man who does not effect you?"

"I'd hope not." He chuckled and inhaled her scent. He buried his face in her hair.

"You smell wondrous. I'd never kill without reason Kagome. If I see a barrier in my way of you, I get rid of it. If that brat gets in my way again, I will remove him."

"But..." He pulled away slightly to look at the face of the girl in his arms. He could see the tears slipping down his leather jacket. "I don't want you to kill because of me. It'll be my fault. I don't want that to happen."

"Kagome." He lifted her head up by her chin. He brushed her tears away with his thumb. "If a man were to steal you from me, I would neutrally remove him. You cannot deny me that right. It's the way this world works. We are all animals fighting for dominancy after all. And I claimed you as mine. I won't let anyone steal you from me." Her blue eyes widened and he smirked. "I had hoped to wait on my claim but you're far to hard to resist. I will protect you Kagome. From anything."

Kagome's eyes fell to the ground. He pinched her chin and she looked up. She met warm lips. His teeth grazed her lips, causing her to gasp. His tongue leapt into her mouth. Her eyes fell shut. _I've . . . never been kissed before. And . . . I'll never kiss anyone else. This man . . . such spells he plays. But I don't mind. Let him enchant me. I am his.

* * *

_

Kagome sighed as she walked out the of the school building. Two months had passed and things had returned to normal. She walked toward the gate to see her ride. Inuyasha waited patiently for her on his motorcycle outside the gate. He spotted her and grinned. She smiled and walked toward him. He handed her the helmet and placed his red one on. Kagome snapped hers under her chin and climbed on behind him. Inuyasha turned the shade down and started the cycle up.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist as they pulled away. She rested her head on his shoulder and smiled. They came to a red light and stopped. A car pulled up next to them with five guys in it and one girl sitting in the lap of one of the men in the back. "Hey pretty. Want to join us? We're headed back to my place. We can have fun." The passenger called form the front window.

Inuyasha glared through his helmet but they failed to see. Kagome smirked. "Sorry. I'm fine with this guy thanks. Besides. I'd have more fun at a kindergarten then with some ass like you." Kagome laughed as their faces flushed and they pulled away. Kagome held him tighter as they zoomed down the street.

They pulled into a driveway. Inuyasha helped Kagome off and they walked up to the door. "So you live here?" Kagome asked as she looked around the yard. It was a nice two-story house with a large garage and green yard. Inuyasha nodded and opened the door.

"I'm home!" He called. A young girl came running in from the living room. She latched onto his leg happily. Inuyasha patted her head. "Hey Rin."

"Rin is happy to see you. Hello Kagome!" Rin smiled at her. Kagome waved to the little girl. "Sesshomaru hasn't come home yet." She said.

"Figured as much. You go back to your homework. We'll be in my room." The little girl nodded and ran back into the livingroom. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and lead her down the hall. He opened a door and lead her into the basement. "The whole basement's mine. And no one can come down without my permission. We can have privacy." Kagome sat on his bed as he shut the door.

"Wow. You sure like anime." She looked over all the posters on his walls. DVDs and recording videos were on shelves, in boxes, even staked on the floor. Graphic novels were in drawers and on seats and the desk. He never called them comics. A TV sat in the corner with a VCR for playing and recording with a DVD player.

Inuyasha stretched out on the bed next to her and folded his arms under his head. "Yeah. My buddy thinks I'm weird but he's okay with it. He's getting in to a few of them. Thanks to me. I have a favorite character in each too." Kagome nodded. She picked up a Beach novel and flipped through it.

"These never really made sense to me. Except Rurouni Kenshin at least." She picked up one of the novels and opened it. "Wow! This is cool. So detailed." She leaned against the headboard behind the bed and began reading. "I love the artist of this show. They're so good." Kagome was so wrapped up in the novel she failed to notice the golden eyes focused on her.

Kagome then felt him shift on the bed. She looked up to see him sitting before her. "Something wrong?" He then grabbed her hands, causing her to drop the novel. "Inuyasha?" He pulled her closer. "Inuyasha? What is it?" He didn't answer her. She gasped when his lips met hers. He kissed her hard. Her lids shut tightly as he gripped her shoulders. _What's going on!_

He forced her down to the bed, still kissing her ferociously. She whimpered as his hands traveled up her shirt toward her bra. She gasped and pulled away from his mouth. "Inuyasha." She panted. His kissed moved to her neck as his hands worked at the clasp of her bra. His knees straddled her hips, trapping her legs with his. "Inuyasha. What...?"

"Kagome." He panted as he kissed her. He successfully un-clipped the bra and her breasts fell free. His hands cupped them as his lips returned to hers. _Why is he doing this? Naraku! What will he do? He'll kill Inuyasha if he learns! Inuyasha! Stop! I don't want this!_ She felt his hand pull at her pant button. _No! Damn it! I don't want this! He'll take it away from me! _"Kagome." He moaned against her lips.

He freed the button and pulled at her pants while his one hand remained up her shirt. "Inuyasha." She whimpered against his kiss. He moved to her neck again as he pulled off her shirt. "Stop it Inuyasha. Please." He failed to acknowledge her as his lips moved downward. _Someone help me!_ "Inuyasha. Stop it."

His gleaming golden eyes landed on her face. He kissed her lips again. "I need you Kagome." He pushed up so he sat on his knees. She whimper as he forced her pants down. She cringed under him as his hands roamed her bare body along with his lips. "Kikyo." He said under his breath. Her eyes widened and rage filled her.

"Get off me!" She yelled and pushed him away. He growled and captured her lips harshly. She shook him away. "No! Stop it! Get off me!" He clutched her shoulders to keep her still and growled deeply. "Stop it! Get off of me!" His hand collided with her face. Kagome was shocked and he kissed her again. Rage burned in her heart. _He's just fucking me because I look like her, damn it!_

Two hands grabbed his shoulders and Inuyasha was flung from her. Kagome curled into a ball on the bed as she glared at the man on the floor. Another man stood at the foot of the bed. He too had long silver hair and impassive golden eyes. Inuyasha growled as he stood, whipping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "What do you want Sesshomaru?"

"I will not stand to have a rapist in my home with a young girl residing here. Get out. Once this girl is gone you are taking your things and leaving. I've never seen you do something this disgraceful. And to think you are my brother."

"Shut up! She's mine to do with as I will!"

"She doesn't seem to obedient to allow you to fuck her. Get out." Sesshomaru growled. Inuyasha lunged at his brother. Sesshomaru punched him in the face. He grabbed his white hair and pulled him out of the room. Sesshomaru slammed him into the cement wall. He punched his face and his head collided with the cement. Inuyasha fell limp to the floor with blood slipping from his mouth.

Sesshomaru stood with his back to the bare girl. "Get you clothes on. I want you straight home. Have Rin give you my number. Call me when you safely arrive at home. Call for a rid upstairs if you need." He closed the door behind him. Kagome pulled her pants up and pulled on her bra and shirt.

"Like hell I'll ever let him near me again. I'll call Koga. He'll give me a ride." She opened the door and walked up to the main floor. She found Sesshomaru locking Inuyasha into the spare bathroom. "I need to use your phone."

He pointed toward the kitchen. Kagome dialed the number. "Koga? I know but I need a ride. Oh? Okay. No. It's all right. I'll call Miroku. He's off today. Thanks. Bye." She dialed Miroku's number. "Miroku? Hey can you give me a ride. 243 east 26th. Thanks. Bye." She hung up and turned to see the girl watching her. "Rin? What's Sesshomaru's number?"

"6979." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you. Bye." She hugged the girl and headed out. Kagome waited at the corner waiting for Miroku. She sighed when Naraku flashed through her mind. "He'll be so angry when he finds out. He'll kill Inuyasha for sure now." She spotted the blue car as it drove toward her. Kagome climbed in and he drove on toward her apartment. Miroku didn't ask any questions, sensing the distress from the girl. Kagome climbed out with a thank you and headed up to her room.

* * *

Kagome hung up the phone with a sigh. Sesshomaru wanted her to stay at home for a day in case Inuyasha headed her way. Naraku was all she could think about. _He'll wonder why I'm not there tonight and get upset. He'll find out next time I see him. Next thing I know I'll see a murder on the front page of the paper. Damn it._

Kagome sighed and looked around her small apartment. Sota was over at a friend's and Koga was working. Ayame didn't want to be bothered right now. Kagome locked her door and headed for the roof of the building. Kagome spent the rest of the day thinking until Koga came up looking for her. "There you are Kag. You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"I'm fine Koga. I just need to think." Koga sat next to her. Koga draped his arm over her shoulders and drew her closer.

"You know you can talk to me Kagome. We're friends aren't we? You can always come to me." Kagome nodded.

"Thank you, Koga." _But I'm still worried. Naraku. You won't kill him will you?_

_

* * *

_

Disclaimer:I own nothing

Thank you again for reading and reviewing. I'm grateful. Flames are welcome for those who thinkI deface the pairing. And any other complaints about the writing are welcome. Thank you again.

Jo Manta

_

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 5

Scroll 5

Kagome sighed as she walked along the dark street. "Two months now and no signs of Inuyasha, Naraku or any murders. What could have happened?" Kagome said under her breath. _Sure, he's coming into the bar now and then but other than that I don't see him. I wish I knew where he was. I want to talk to him. Hell I just want him to be with me._ Kagome sighed as she walked.

It was almost midnight and she had been walking without any destination. Kagome soon found herself at the old chop shops again. Kagome set her bag down and sat against a wall. She stared up at the auburn sky lit from the city lights. _Kikyo...that was her name. She was his last murder and still un-caught. That's why Inuyasha wanted him. They were dating and Naraku took it away. So why is he involved with me? I don't get it. Naraku killed Kikyo and Inuyasha dated her. Inuyasha wanted me because I remind him of Kikyo. So why does Naraku want to protect me?_

Kagome sighed again and looked around. _What's the point of siting here if he's not here? I should head home._ Kagome picked herself up and began walking again. _This is all because of Sango and Miroku. If they hadn't found out Naraku's identity we'd be fine right now. I wouldn't have to worry about them or Inuyasha or anyone. I'd just be working at the bar for Doug and having Naraku near. This sucks. _That sound of chains rattling reached her ears and she looked up.

Kagome frowned and turned around, looking at her surroundings. A small group of men circled her in a clearing of the warehouses. Chains hung from their baggy pants. _College drop-out punks. Shit_. Kagome scowled as they snickered. Hugging the arm of one guy was a girl about eighteen with skimpy cloths. _So he's got himself a prostitute. A.k.a. a slut. Now what about them._ Her blue eyes scanned the other punks. _Those two seem to be the muscle of the group while the slut guy is the ring master. Perfect. Just perfect._

"Well, well. What's a pretty thing like you doing out so late? You could get hurt." Kagome glared at the guy in front of her. He smirked as the girl grinned on his arm. Kagome's face remained impassive as she glared. Her gray blue eyes glimmered like steel against the dim light. "Why don't you come with us? We were just about to go have some fun with some other pretties. We have lots of money. You could be rich if you love me." He grinned.

"What's your name?" Kagome said. Her voice was hushed and cold but clearly heard. He smirked at her. Kagome studied him closer. His black hair was pulled into a pony and he had gray eyes. He seemed to be wearing lipstick with eyeshadow.

"Gatenmaru. But you only need to know that when you cry out in pleasure." Her ebony bangs shadowed her face. "Eh? Are you reconsidering?" A smirk broke over her lips. Gatenmaru grinned. "All right then." He frowned when she began to laugh.

"You're a fool. Who in their right mind would where that lipstick? Especially a guy." Kagome laughed again. The man growled. "Who'd want a cheap night with you? I could get better guys at a food market." Kagome laughed again and placed her hands on her hips. "Now, why don't you run along. I'm waiting for someone and I don't have time for this."

"Why you little witch." Kagome's eyes hardened and her grin faded when she noticed the two guys heading her way on either side. The butt of her hand collided with one's nose. Blood oozed as he fell to his butt. Kagome turned and kicked the other guy in the side, flinging him away. _Wow. I'm good at this._ She turned her cold blue eyes back to the leader and he growled. His eyes widened, his mouth falling open a bit.

Kagome frowned as the girl screamed. He fell forward and hit the ground. The girl screamed and ran away as his blood slipped from the shot wound in his back right into his heart. "Perfect shot." Kagome muttered.

"Who did that? Come out!" The other punks yelled.

"What's all the commotion about? You causing problems again Kagome?" They turned to see a figure walking through the shadows. Kagome could make out long hair. _But Naraku pulls it back. And he wears the trench coat._ The man stepped into the clearing and Kagome's eyes narrowed. He grinned, his hands stuffed into his pockets, leaning on one foot cockily. "How you doin'?" Kagome flipped him off and he grinned a bit more. "Nice."

"Who in hell are you? You want trouble punk?" One of the idiots asked. Inuyasha grinned.

"Sure." He cracked his knuckles. "I'm game for some fun." Inuyasha lunged at them, fists and feet flying. Kagome watched as he beat the punks. Kagome eyes scanned the area. _Who shot him? Inuyasha came from another direction and not from above. Where are you?_ Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts when the last body fell to the ground. "Now that that's done, time for the real business." His golden eyes landed on her.

Kagome glared at him as he stood there, his cocky lean back again. Then she surprised him. She bolted. Inuyasha ran after her. He was faster then she was and caught her easily. He grabbed her hand and flung her around, grabbing her shoulder. She was drawn to him and her lips captured by his. Kagome pulled her hand away. The sound of hand on skin echoed through the darkness. He blinked as he clutched her shoulder. Kagome glared at him. "What do you think you're doing? You're going to get yourself killed." Kagome forced her arm from his hand. "Leave me alone."

Kagome turned to leave but he turned her around once more. "You don't get it Kagome. I didn't do that because of...whatever you thought. I just couldn't stop. Please Kagome."

"Yeah? How the hell am I supposed to believe that?" Kagome yelled. "We start out you coming to the bar and get beat up by Naraku. Next thing I know we're friends and you force yourself on me. Are you an idiot! You know he could kill you!"

"And you know he could kill you! Kagome he just wants you to think he'll protect you so he can hurt you. He's a maniac. He's unstable Kagome. He's one of those psycho who can get people to do anything with a little talking to. You can't fall for his mind games, Kagome! I won't let this nut get away with it again!"

"You bastard! You think this is all about you and him, don't you? Well, there are more people involved with this then just you getting revenge for your dead girlfriend! I'm involved too! I care about him and I won't just let you go around trying to kill him!"

"You care about- Oh come on Kagome! You think he cares!" Kagome's eyes widened. "He doesn't give a damn whether you care or not! He'll do whatever he wants because he knows he's got the power to manipulate people's minds! He'll trick you into doing something you don't want to happen and he won't give you a choice. He'll kill you, Kagome." Her bangs shadowed her face from him. "Are you listening to me now? Are you finally getting it?"

Inuyasha stiffened, his golden eyes narrowing. The click of a gun reached his ears and the end of a gun rested against his silver head. He growled as the shadow fell over them. "You will release her, now." Inuyasha growled and let go of Kagome's arm, never releasing her hand. "You honestly think you can explain me to a girl who knows me better then myself? Ha! You're a idiotic fool. This girl is mine to do with as I so please. But of course I would never treat her like I did our dear Kikyo." Inuyasha growled and clutched Kagome's hand. She winced under the pressure and Naraku's smirked faded. "Kagome. Step away from him."

Before she had a chance to move Inuyasha pushed her to the ground. He spun around, grabbing the gun. His fist collided with his jaw. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha punching at him as he easily dodged. The gun scrapped along the cement as it stopped at her feet. Her blue eyes trained on the gun as the two fought. Her head shot up to hear sirens. Three police cars pulled up and officers quickly took their gunning positions. Among them were Miroku and Sango. Kagome turned back to the other two.

She winced as Naraku kicked Inuyasha in the gut. Her blue eyes fell to the gun again. She heard the clicks of many guns being loaded. Sango closed one eye and aimed for the man in the black trench coat punching the other man. She growled as they moved. Miroku fingered the gun resting at his side, his gray violet eyes following each punch, each kick. There were no openings to stop them. Sango cursed under her breath and aimed at the ground.

The shot bounced off the cement with a clang and the two jumped apart. Inuyasha growled and looked their way. Naraku kept his gaze on the boy before him. Kagome's blue eyes trained on the gun before her, sweat falling down her jaw line. Her fingers wrapped around the gun and she bolted upward. Eyes turned to the girl as she ran between the two, gun in hand. Inuyasha stared at her in surprise. She clutched the gun in her hands, finger on the trigger. Her bangs shadowed her face as she stood there. Inuyasha growled. "Move Kagome! Put that down and get out of the way!" Sango took aim but Miroku stopped her.

"Kagome! It's to dangerous! You need to step out of the way!" He yelled. "Think of Sota! You need to stay safe!" Kagome remained, her body trembling. Tears welled in her eyes as she clutched the gun. "Kagome! Please step away!"

"Hold your fire! Don't shoot the pedestrian!" Sango ordered. All eyes trained on the shaking girl between the men. Her jaw clenched tightly, her arms stiff before her. She held the gun out a few inches from her. Tears slipped down her angry blue eyes and she growled through her unwanted sobs.

"No more." She whispered. "No more. Go away." She growled. "I told you to go away. I told you not to get involved. Go away." Sango glanced up at her partner. They couldn't see or hear what was going on. "I said, go away!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha faltered. His golden eyes then landed on the stock man standing behind her.

"Kagome! Move it! He's right behind you!" He yelled. He growled in frustration as the man began to walk toward her. "Kagome! Listen to me! He'll kill you! You know that! Don't let him trick you! Kagome! Are you listening!" The man in black slowly made his way up to her. His hands rested on her shoulders gently. She trembled under his touch. His hands slipped down her arms.

His fingers wrapped around the gun, removing her finger from the trigger. His lips brushed her ear. "Are you scared?" She shook her head. "Tell me, do you truly care that much?" She nodded without hesitation. "Good."

A slim finger wrapped around the trigger. A red painted fingernail scratched at the metal impatiently. She aimed the gun on her target.

Kagome gasped as his arms encircled her strongly. She felt the gun slip from her hands as he leapt toward the left, away from the police.

Red lips smirked and her finger tightened on the trigger. "Peek-a-boo." She sang.

His golden eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Blood seeped over his lower lip. "Ah . . . uh . . ." His eyes dimmed as he fell to his knees. "Ki. . .kyo." Blood slipped from his chest as he fell. Blood splattered around his body, staining his silver hair.

"I see you." She sang.

Naraku held Kagome close as Inuyasha faded from the world of the living. Kagome buried her face in his chest, tears slipping away from her eyes. His lips brushed hers gently. He lovingly kissed her.

"I'll always protect you. You are mine, Kagome." He whispered.

* * *

So sorry it's so short. And unfortunately, this story is drawing to a close. I hope you've enjoyed it. I'm not sure if this will be my last Naraku/ Kagome fiction but this is it for now. Thank you very much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing


	6. Chapter 6

Scroll 6

_Epilogue_

Kagome sighed as she looked over the newspaper. Her attention was far from the teacher. "This world is ruled by money and power. This craving some people have in our world can cause some to even go mad. One example of this is cereal killers. They can kill random people at a multitude in a short amount of time. They can also chose their victims in ways, none but themselves can understand. Naraku Onigumo was one of these cases. He killed over thirty men and ten women. We are fortunate to know that he killed no children.

"This man was first placed on a mental trial but we have come to find that in fact this man was completely aware of his actions and is not afraid to admit his deeds. He is also willing to give perfect reasons for these actions. Many of you must think, a madman, psycho, lunatic. But this man was indeed sane. He did no drugs. He was perfectly healthy. There were no signs of influence at all. He did this completely of his own will. And I am ashamed to say there are many people like this out there. However, he differs from them. This man went out and released his mind onto the world. He can overwhelm any person with his truths and they sense no lies."

The teacher was interrupted when Kagome jumped from her seat and bolted for the door. The teacher quickly wrote the assignment on the board. "I want a two page paper on your thoughts of this occurrence. Due in a week. Get started with the papers at your tables." The teacher hurried out of the room and down the hall after Kagome. She found herself at the bathroom. She found a stall with Kagome's feet sticking out.

Kagome sipped her water as she sat in the office while her teacher signed a permission slip to be excused for the day of sick leave. She made sure Kagome was on her way home safely before returning to her class. The final bell range and students emptied from the room. Mrs. Rockwell walked toward the back of the room toward her desk when she noticed a notebook in the back seat. She pulled it out and looked at the black sharpy letters. "Higurashi's notebook? Must have forgotten it."

She began walking again when something slipped out of the note book. She picked it up and found it a newspaper clipping. "What on earth?" She opened the back cover to find a few more taped to the back. Black and red ink glistened up at her as she read. The first picture showed him looking over his shoulder, a smirk on his lips. She read the letters under neath.

I see his eyes and I read,

"Stay away from me or I'll kill you."

I listen to his soul and I hear,

"Stay away from me. I want to protect you, but I will hurt you."

I heard but didn't listen.

I saw but did not read.

The next picture was of his calm red eyes trained ahead, his cuffed hands before him.

"I will protect you. You are mine."

She read the poem at the bottom. A box was drawn where the picture belonged.

A loving man trapped inside the body of a blood thirsty demon.

I will never forget those eyes.

I will never forget the tears I shed.

I will never forget the pain I felt.

I will never forget those words.

"Do I scare you? Do you not trust me?"

No! Never! I am not scared! I do trust you!

I will never forget him.

I will never forget his love.

I will never forget the love I have for him.

I will never forget Naraku Onigumo.

"Mrs. Rockwell?" She looked up to see the girl standing in her doorway. Her solemn blue eyes landed on the notebook in her hands. She closed it with the picture and walked toward her. She handed her the notebook with a smile.

"You left this dear. I hope you feel better." Kagome smiled weakly and hugged it close to her. Her brown eyes filled with care. "I'm sorry dear. You must feel terrible." Slowly Mrs. Rockwell drew her into a warm embrace. "Oh dear. You've fallen so hard haven't you. You poor dear." Kagome just rested her head on her shoulder and smiled weakly. _Yes. I fell very hard._

XXXXXX

Kagome didn't hum as she cleaned off the tables. She didn't smile as she put up the chairs. She just did her job with an impassive face. Doug couldn't bring himself to face her as he washed behind the bar. He looked down at the paper. A funeral was not going to be held for the dead boy who had been Naraku Onigumo's last victim. He had said he was his great finale. Kagome sighed as she washed the dishes.

She was surprised when at ten o'clock a woman walked into the bar and sat in a corner table where she could observe the entire bar. Kagome hesitated as she watched the woman. She was a beautiful woman. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun with two feathers. Her lips were painted red with magenta eye shadow. She wore a deep blue dress under a black long coat. Her eyes were closed as she dug out her red fingernail polish.

Kagome watched her as she painted her nails calmly, her eyes downcast. Kagome couldn't see her eyes as she worked. Finally Kagome gathered herself and walked toward her. Kagome stood there for a moment while examined her nails. She finally brought her eyes up. Gray blue met red whine eyes. Her red lips curled into a smirk-like smile. "I'd like a glass of vodka with grapefruit if you don't mind." Kagome nodded.

_No one had ordered that since his arrest._ Kagome poured her drink and took it to her. She set it before her a turned to leave. She felt fingers wrap around her wrist, nails grazing her skin. Kagome turned to see her calm red whine eyes staring up at her. She leaned back, crossing her legs. She patted the cushioned seat next to her. "Why don't you join me. You don't seem to busy. I'm a friend." Kagome stared into her eyes. She could sense no lies in her heart or any deception in her soul. Kagome took a seat next to her. Her red eyes landed on Kagome's nails. "Oh! Not one for paint?"

She dug into her purse and pulled out a purl blue colored polish. She shook it and took Kagome's hand. "You seem like a blue girl. Let me paint them." Kagome watched her work calmly as she chatted softly. "You know I have a favorite game I liked playing when I was little. I still do...sometimes. Did you ever play peek-ah-boo?" Kagome's eyes glistened.

_Naraku leapt to the left, away from the police. Kagome saw a glimpse of a figure on the roof top and could barely read her lips. "Peek-ah-boo."_

Kagome's stared at the smiling woman. "He said he'd always protect you, didn't he?" She whispered. Her wine eyes glistened and Kagome smiled. "My name's Kagura. Yours?"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." _"I will always protect you. You are mine."_

XXXXXX

Miroku glared at the man before him. His lips were curled into that sickening smirk for the past two weeks when he had heard his scheduled death. Lethal injection. It would be the first public killing for he didn't know how many years. His red eyes were shadowed by his bangs as he walked. His hands were cuffed before him as he wore his gray outfit like all the inmates. He had been locked up for two years now and people urged his death.

Even the boss man wanted him dead. Miroku thought of the friend he had made during the case in search of this freak. She'd be eighteen this year. _I wonder if she'll watch tonight on TV? I hope not_. His head turned and his blood red eyes gleamed. Miroku glared at him, holding his growl. He smirked. "Angry, Miroku? I'd think you'd be happy. You'll never see me again from here on out." He said.

"Shut up." Sango shoved him and he turned back, the smirk never faltering. They entered the building, a crowd on both sides. People yelled with bloodlust as they passed. Barricades were set up to keep them back. An odd bit of movement caught his gray violet eyes. A boy in blue jeans and a jacket with a red cap and sunglasses ducked under the wooden beam. Miroku stopped as he ran between him and the prisoner. He felt the gun at his hip lift. _That pickpocket!_

Miroku went to grab the kid but someone was faster. The boy grunted as the gun was shoved against his neck joint to the bottom of his chin. Naraku smirked as he held the boy close to him. His handcuffs were over the boy's head and his arms around his shoulders. Many policemen pulled out their own guns and aimed at him. He smirked as his red eyes scanned the silent people. Sweat dripped down a rookie's face as he aimed at the man. He gulped as his red eyes landed on him. His smirk widened a bit and his eyes returned to Miroku. "What will you do now? Will you shoot me, risking his life? Or shall I shoot him for you?"

He laughed as Miroku growled. The boy's hands rested on his wrists but he dared not move. **_"All officers are to hold their fire. Security is up, all exits secured. Men are at each exit. I repeat, there is no way out. Let the prisoner do as he wishes. We can't risk the hostage."_** Miroku stared at the radio at his belt. It was the security guard in the main room.

"What are you planing Naraku?" Sango demanded.

"I simply wish to leave, that's all. No money, no vehicle, just out the nearest exit and you'll never hear of me again." His lips brushed the boy's ear. "Doesn't that sound reasonable? You'd be perfectly safe then. Tell them to let me leave. You want to live, don't you?" The boy nodded against the gun.

"Yes. Please." He whispered.

"If we let you leave, you will release the boy! Move aside! Let him through!" Sango growled. "I hate to do it but we have no options." Naraku walked past them with a smirk. He stopped, pulling the boy with him.

"Oh. One more thing. May I have the keys you slipped away, boy?" Sango's eyes widened as she saw the keys in the kid's hand.

"You pickpocket! You know this is all your own damn fault, don't you!" She yelled in fury. "Now we have to risk your life to stop a maniac. You idiot!" Miroku rested his hand on her shoulder. The boy handed him the keys and he smirked again.

"Now, if you'll excuse us." He continued toward the back hall. No one moved. Naraku slipped into the darkness with the boy. No one relaxed as police moved on toward the exits to give back up. Miroku pulled out his cell phone and dialed an apartment number.

"Damn it!" He growled. Sango looked at him. "No one's home. Shit!" He grabbed the radio. "Security! Where is he?"

"**_Sorry_**." A childish voice said. **_"I can't tell you that. If I did, you'd catch him. Bye now and thanks for your help."_** Miroku cursed.

"That creep got the security too."

"Miroku sir!" A lower officer ran up to them. "Sir! He's escaped! There were accomplices! A woman and another boy! She picked them up. They took the kid sir." He reported. Miroku slammed the radio into the floor and curse loudly.

"Any ideas where he'd go?" Sango asked her partner.

"I don't like it but I do know one person he would want to see." Miroku growled. _Please be safe Kagome, wherever you are tonight._

_Owari_

_Everyone's going to kill me cause that's the end. XD_

_Jo Manta_

_Thank you for reading!_


End file.
